


Joined Forces

by villainousunsub



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat and Alex work together when they think Kara isn't taking care of herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joined Forces

Alex stormed into Cat’s office, ready to put one in between the woman’s two eyes. It was bad enough that her sister would always complain about how infuriating the woman was, but for her to be crying over the older woman. Alex couldn’t accept that fact that her sister was shedding tears over her boss. It killed her to see the usually happy blonde, torn apart from work.

“Cat Grant, what in the hell did you do to Kara!?”

“I’m afraid I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Kara came to me in tears after she left here.” Alex growled and walked closer to the blonde’s desk. 

“I sent her home early because I had nothing for her to do, that and she looked like she could use a little time away. Come to think of it, she has been working late for a while.”

“You could have sent her home anytime!”

“I tried, she wouldn’t leave.”

Alex started backing down at the distant concern showing in Cat’s eyes. The brunette sat in one of the chairs across from the older woman. They say in silence, neither knowing what to say about what was going on with Kara.

“She needs help. She needs both of us, she isn’t-her basic functions are falling apart and we need to, well to take care of her.”

“And how do you suggest we do such a thing?”

“She respects you more than anyone, and I’m her sister.”

“I’m afraid to tell you that she won’t like this one bit.” Cat slid off her glasses and rested her head in her hands.

“Kara needs it and she doesn’t have the strength to say no.”

* * *

* Cat and Alex continued taking turns, making sure Kara took proper care of herself. The young blonde was rarely at her own place, the two refused to let her out of their sight. Kara didn’t mind staying with Cat, it was starting to become domestic between the two.

“Kara? Kara! Hey, earth to Kara!”

“Sorry Alex, I was zoned out.”

“I can tell. You ready to go?” Alex looked around and noticed two dark eyes watching them closely. 

“Can’t I stay with Cat a little while longer?”

“You’ve been here a month, don’t you want to spend some time with your sister?” Alex’s eyes never left Cat’s, gauging her response to all of this.

“But I promised Carter-”

“Kara! We both know you didn’t, which means you like staying here. You like Cat Grant.”

“It’s just so easy with them.”

“Tell her then. After we come back, come on let’s go, get up.”

Alex threw a wink over her shoulder to a very surprised Cat. They both knew that Kara could be by herself, but she would never leave the Grant’s side. She was smitten with the kittens. 

**Author's Note:**

> smitten with the kitten isn't mine btw ( i forgot who's it was so yea) but I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
